Eternal Wounds
by Celande
Summary: Edward has left Bella dangling by the thread in New Moon. Jacob isn't there to help her recover herself. She plans to commit suicide, but the Volturi intervene. How will this turn out for Bella and Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Wounds**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own New Moon, or Twilight, or Eclipse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV (A few weeks after the Cullens leave in New Moon)

I stood in front of the Cullens' house, tears sliding down my cheeks. My eyes were already sore, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. I missed him. But he didn't love me. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were gone. I didn't care much for Rosalie. Their names opened new wounds in me. _I missed them so much. _

I couldn't let this go on any longer. I saw people in school staring at me, frightened, confused, upset looks on their faces. They didn't understand. I knew Charlie worried for me. He was immensely concerned. I couldn't keep crying all day. Neither could I mope. But I was afraid. I couldn't pick myself up after he left. I would just make the situation worsen.

This had to stop. And so I decided to end my life. It was obvious, Charlie wouldn't worry for me, he would feel the pain, and it would be gone soon enough. As for Renee… she had Phil. I hoped Charlie wouldn't have a heart attack when he heard I was dead. I would miss Charlie and Renee a lot.

Renee… she would blame Charlie for this. It was in her nature. I choked up again when I thought of her angry, demanding expression she would have when she was yelling at Charlie. I sighed. It was better to do it quickly, get it over with.

How would I die? I toyed with the idea of jumping down a cliff. I didn't fancy the idea of my body piercing through the icy cold water, and then suffocating. I decided on poison. Poison was fast, lethal and easy. I just had to grab some rat poison from the shop nearby.

I opened the door of my truck and revved up the engine. I was ready to go until I heard the voice. It was soft, twinkling. "Where are the Cullens?" I glanced out of my truck's window. A small girl, nearly the size of Alice stood at the door of my truck, with two tall, slender men behind her. The thing was, they all had ruby red eyes. And they were all pale white. One of the men had their dark hair cropped short; the other's flowed down to his shoulder.

"They're gone," I examined all of them. They were definitely vampires. But they weren't vegetarians. I made my voice neutral. "The scent is fading. About three weeks, I should say," the long-haired man murmured. This wasn't good. The fact that they were speaking openly meant that I was about to be vampire feed. It wasn't that bad a way to die. At least I didn't have to get the rat poison. I shrugged and braced myself for one of them to leap at me.

The long-haired man had paused, eyes unfocused. "They're scattered, Jane." The girl – Jane – shrugged. "We'll just have to find Carlisle, then." Her tone was menacing. The two men nodded. It seemed like she was the leader – of what? A coven? The shorter haired one smiled at me. "Who wants this kill?" I looked at him, trying to seem fearful. It wasn't going very well.

Jane smirked. "Let me have some fun with her first." She looked hard at me, and then widened her red eyes in surprise. "It doesn't work on her." She closed her eyes. The other men looked at her in some surprise, and then the long-haired one laughed. It was full of glee. I looked at them, trying to approximate their age. Perhaps over a hundred years? It was hard to tell.

"Finally, someone who's immune to you," he smirked. "Felix, what do you think?" The shorter-haired one shrugged, seemingly uninterested. So now they had names. "Why don't we just finish her and be done with it?" Felix asked, bored. Jane shook her head. "She could be of use to us. Aro would be delighted to meet her." Felix muttered something about Aro being delighted to meet anyone, and Jane gave him a piercing glare.

Surprise enveloped me as I realized they were from the Volturi. I decided it was time to open my motor-mouth that always said too much. "Why don't you kill me now, or let me go on my way and kill myself?" All three of the vampires turned their heads in shock at me.

"She _knows._" I sighed. Now what? The nameless one stepped up to Jane, long hair swinging in the wind. "You can't penetrate her mind. She knows about us. We'll have to bring her to Aro."

Jane opened her mouth to argue, but Felix beat her to it. "He'll read our minds later, anyway. If we don't bring her, we'll miss a good dinner. If we do… we might see an interesting show, and have a new member." She shrugged again, and then raised her hand to my head and I crashed into unconsciousness.

A/N: I hope you like it. Review; give flames, lots of flames, burning criticism that is _useful._ And _not _rubbish. R & R, you know the usual thing… enjoy it, by all means.

Love,

Celande


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Wounds

Disclaimer: The original characters or original plot and background before my story does not belong to me, but to the amazing, great, brillant, crazily-smart, etc. Stephanie Meyer.

Claimer: _Fortunately, _I claim the OC's, the plot, and my writing.

Alice POV

Edward had become worse and worse ever since he had persuaded us to leave Forks. The whole family was against it, but Carlisle gave in at the end, so there weren't anymore arguments. I sighed.

We had moved to Alaska, somewhere near Tanya's coven. We lived in a hotel near their house. Edward stayed in his room, brooding. I heard silence everytime I went near the door. He didn't come out to feed, his eyes were already a dark onyx. My thirst fared no better. We were all falling apart because of Edward. That fool. How could he leave Bella, knowing that he loved her and that she loved him, unconditionally?

The family was being torn apart by Edward. Everyone missed Bella, except Rosalie, who was perplexed at all this, and she wanted Bella to come back. If it would bring the family together. Her actions showed as much.

Carlisle was trying to pull everyone together, but it was hard. Esme was trying not to cry everyday. Her _son _in this state, in his room, refusing to come out, sobbing all day. I didn't care if Edward read my thoughts.

As for Emmett, he was trying to fill up his hours with watching the TV, and thinking of ways to cheer Edward up. It wasn't going well.

It was boring without Bella. I missed her. I itched to bring her shopping. Supressing the urge to get up and yell, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Bella's future. "Alice?"

It was Jasper. I smiled inwardly. Around me was a large hotel room, a table at the side for reading, armchairs at the side. I looked up to see him, sitting on one of the armchairs. "See anything?"

I shook my head, and closed my eyes again. I heard Jasper sigh and walk out of the room. I shrugged inwardly; he was disturbed by my emotions. I guess they were more then what I thought they were.

Jasper was tired too. The constant stream of negative emotions coming from everyone was tiring him out, and he was overwhelmed, especially, by Edward. He tried his best to stay away from Edward. It wasn't hard.

I concentrated on Bella, trying to see her future. She wanted to commit suicide. Oh no. _What?_ I was confused. I saw three people, two tall and one short. I gasped loudly. They all had red eyes. Vampires. And they were coming for Bella.

I jumped up, quickly calling to everyone. I ran to Edward's room swiftly, and slammed the door open. I saw him, sitting on the bed, in a daze. "_Edward," _I whispered urgently to him, in case someone heard me. The door was still wide open.

"Bella's in trouble. She needs us." Edward looked up, a mix of fear and anger in his eyes. He stared hard at me, then shook his head in shock. "_No." _Jasper was already inside, with Carlisle and Esme; Emmett and Rosalie bringing up the rear.

"Carlisle. The Volturi have taken Bella away." Carlisle seemed to radiate with shock for a millisecond, then he pulled himself together. "Who took her away?" Emmett stared. Rosalie was shellshocked. Jasper, however, was listening intently, occasionally sending waves of calm.

Esme bit hard on her lip. "Its Jane. Jane, Demetri and Felix." Carlisle nodded. "We have to set off for Italy at once." Everyone nodded.

I squeezed Edward's hand, trying to comfort him. He nodded at me and continued walking. "Did you see anything else?" I paused.

"Edward..." He would take this badly, I knew. "They want to make Bella into a vampire."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went out the whole day yesterday... more flames,please. Creative criticism is highly appreciated. Reviews are a must.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Luv,

Celande


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Wounds**

Disclaimer: Nope, the book doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. As for the font… all I can say is that it's Franklin Gothic Book.

Claimer: Yeah, the plot, the original characters _do _belong to me. So do the replies to reviews. I'm blabbing here. Sorry.

Bella POV

I woke to a small room, which was dimly lit. My eyes were dry and irritated, and I blinked several times before glancing around.

"You're awake." A frosty voice stated. I jerked in shock. Jane… the mysterious man called Aro. Demetri and the nameless one. And the _Volturi._ I shook my head to clear the fuzziness away before sitting up.

My head turned, and my eyes met a pair of ruby red ones. I stared at them. Unflickeringly, they stared back. "What do you intend to do with me?" My voice was a hoarse, faint croak in my ears.

His eyes flickered with an emotion I couldn't decipher. Was it surprise? I wasn't sure. Finally, the one in the middle spoke. "Come with us. The Volturi wish to meet you." I was sure it was the nameless one I had seen back when I was in my truck. _In Forks. _The simple four letter word punched another wound in me. _Charlie. _

I folded my arms against my chest, trying my best not to tremble. "What if I decline?" He seemed amused.

"I'm quite sure you won't want to be forcibly dragged there, do you?" I shrugged casually. The adrenaline from thinking about killing myself had seemed to make me thick-headed. I wasn't even feeling scared. I just felt painful.

The figure straightened up. Wordlessly, he pulled me to my feet – I couldn't resist his iron grip. "You smell good. Like a sort of floral scent." I didn't reply to his comment. The nameless vampire had a firm grip on my hand, and he was dragging me. Literally dragging me. "Get your hands off me," I spat at him.

He was too cold – far too cold, and reminded me too much of _him. _I choked back a sob, still stoically staring forward and walking, so he wouldn't grab me again.

"You know, I really admire your guts," he mused. I grinded my teeth – he could definitely hear it – and worked to keep myself from sprouting obscenities at him. He kept pace with me, slightly forward so I could follow his lead.

He kept quiet after I didn't reply. "Here we are," he murmured in a distinctly colder tone. He was _hurt? _I laughed bitterly – mentally. Someone kidnaps me, and tries to talk to me. I don't reply and his feelings are _hurt. _

I was led into a large hall, the walls drawn with intricate designs, flames dancing on the candles hung on the walls. "Ah…" the voice was no more than a soft sighing of the wind. My eyes darted to the speaker.

Trembling with cold and a sharp jab of fear, I recognized that cold profile. He was one of the Volturi. Aro.

Charlie POV

"Chief Swan!" I nearly twisted my neck trying to turn it. "Yes?" It was John Learling. He was panting heavily, face red. His eyes were filled with anxiety that I couldn't find an explanation for.

"Is it the bear again? Speak up!" I said sharply to him. "N-no. Truck… explosion… daughter…"

He only made out a few words, breathing heavily. I impatiently waited for him to start again, so I could find out the meaning of his words clearly. Young people these days were just undependable on. Except perhaps Bella. But she loved the wrong person, at the wrong time. That was her only mistake. A wrong turn of the hormones…

"C-c-chief," he uttered, stuttering again. "Y-your daughter's truck e-explod-ded," he stopped.

_What? _Bella's. Truck. Exploded? The words didn't fit. Five seconds later, I was yelling at John to tell me where.

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end, but my friend (winks) DASURFER wants me to post as quickly as possible. I _tried. _I've got to go now, I'm sorry. I just can't write anymore… at least for _today. _Hope you got what you wanted. And, nope. Edward's not going to come back… yet. Not now, anyway!

Replies to Reviews:

To DaSurfer: Ha! No constructive criticism. Humph. Thanks for the review anyway!

To Gabriels-girl5035: Yeah, I will. It's just really rushed. Thanks!

To mydirt09: Thanks!

To Colleen: Hmm, read on, and review! It'll come soon, I promise.

To mandi, abzz, School Librarian: Thanks, I love you all!

Luv,

_Celande_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Wounds**

Disclaimer: Narp, I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse… neither do _you. _

Claimer: Yarp, I own the OC's, the plot and my writing style… but you _don't. _

Felix POV

The human stood in front of us, still. She looked worse than most humans I saw. Her face was a pale white sheet; eyes a dull brown. She looked like she was dead – no pun intended. Even I looked more… _alive _than her.

She trembled slightly, blank eyes staring forward with a stillness of a doll. Aro glanced at Jane, doubt in his eyes, still talking. "Now, we must really try out your abilities."

Jane smiled, and jerked her head towards the human slightly. Aro inclined his head. "May I?" She didn't move, or reply. Just like she had been during the trip from her "room" to the Hall.

Aro swiftly took her hand. His eyes were filled with malice at first, but when he took her hand, they grew wider and were filled with shock. I laughed inwardly. Finally, someone to thwart the great Aro.

He let go of her hand. "Jane." Her mouth was set in a hard line – she didn't like someone not under her power, either. "Yes, Master." Her eyes shut, briefly. Smiling politely, Aro took her hand.

I could just imagine them exchanging incredulous mental glances about the physically frail, yet powerful human. "Yes." Jane nodded, clearly unpleased. I pitied the human. I doubted she would still be human before the end of the week.

Shaking my head mentally, I nodded to Aro and took her back to the cell.

Edward POV

_No. _I growled furiously, my pent up frustration boiling up inside me. I jumped into my car, revved the engine and sped off. I pressed harder on the accelerator, speeding up. I remembered the speed meter.

_Flashback_

"_Holy crow!" Bella shouted in surprise, her innocent brown eyes staring at the meter. Her sudden outburst took me by surprise. "What's wrong?" I glanced at the meter. There wasn't any problem. Neither could my senses spy anything wrong. _

"_You're going one hundred miles an hour!" She was still shouting. I rolled my eyes. One hundred miles and hour was nothing. _

"_Relax, Bella." She was all tensed up, looking out of the window – perhaps to see if I had knocked anyone down? "Are you trying to kill us?" She sounded angry. "We're not going to crash." I made a mental note never to drive over eighty in front of Bella. I mentally smacked myself on the head. How could I have thoughts like that? _

_Her voice was even. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I laughed inwardly, turning my head to smile at her. "I always drive like this." A warm burst of pleasure enveloped me as I took in her intoxicating scent. How beautiful._

"_Keep your eyes on the road!" Now she sounded like a police officer. "I've never been in an accident, Bella," I felt a strange leap as I said her name. "I've never even gotten a ticket." I grinned at her and tapped my head with a finger. "Built-in radar detector." I was trying to joke. She was all worked up._

"_Very funny." She was fuming. "Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide by traffic laws. Besides, if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away."_

_My breath caught. "Probably," I wasn't amused. I laughed, trying to sound amused. "But you can't." I tried not to think about her blood splattered on the road, head lolling on the seat, heartbeat fainter by the seconds… _

_I loosened my hold on the accelerator, hating the snail pace we were going at. "Happy?" I grumbled. _

"_Almost."_

_End Flashback. _

I snapped out of my reverie, still driving at full speed. My tires were skidding and sliding along the road as I sped. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper were following behind. Carlisle was doing the necessary arrangements. I wished I could run from the thoughts flowing effortlessly towards me.

Emmett: I hope Bella's okay. The Volturi… I'm going to beat up their asses when we get there…

I tried my best to ignore Rosalie's.

Jasper: Damn it. How did Bella end up in Italy? Oh, she's a danger magnet, alright. I hope they haven't changed her yet…

My fists clenched.

Alice: Sorry if you're hearing this, Edward… I hope Bella's alright. We'll get there in time, no problem. I hope she hasn't been changed yet… oh, I'm so sorry Edward!

I stopped, and blocked her out. This wasn't helping. Oh, Bella… I missed her intoxicating scent, her beautiful, innocent, eyes… her pale translucent skin… most of all, her heart beating; warm blood pounding in her chest. I missed her more than I could possibly imagine.

I pressed harder on the accelerator, trying not to crush it.

A/N: I hope this is long enough. Here are the replies to the reviews! Oh, I love you all so much…

To meg: Yes, I think this will do. The chapter is pretty long. I'm trying to update more often, but I need more fuel (reviews). Thanks!

To Midday Moonlight: Thanks! You're really nice. Okay, I'll work on the chapters.

To mandi: Oh. Well, here's a consolation, you'll be able to read lots at one go! Thanks, I really feel happy now!

To iloveTwilight-kk: I feel blessed. Thank you so much.

To Vampire-Belle: My ego's nearly peaking. You really rock.

To Dazzled Dragonfly: Thanks for the flame! I really needed something to work on. Thanks!

I want at least ten more reviews :) Really horrible, aren't I? Well, anyway, glance down, at that small Go! Button. C'mon, press it, you just _know _you want to. Just a little click, and the time to my next update will shorten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Wounds**

I own the OCs and plot… _not _Stephenie Meyer.

Third Person POV

The girl crouched in the centre of the room, ignoring the chair at the side. Her arms were pulled around her knees, and she had her eyes closed. The door swung open easily, unlocked, and a tall man walked in, his face pale, eyes a deep ruby red.

He let the door slam shut, and squatted down beside the thin girl. "What's your name?" His voice was melodic, tinged with a slight bitterness.

The girl didn't look up. The man continued to question her, his voice etched with annoyance and irritation. Finally the girl looked up and sighed. Her eyes were blank and empty, and yet she spoke.

"Bella." The man paused, and then stood back up, anxious to return to his master to report the news. "Bella," he repeated; a strange expression crossing his face. Then he shrugged and opened the door. And Bella was alone, silent and brooding once more.

Edward POV

The flight was taking much too long. I sat in my seat, trying to keep myself under control. Alice and Jasper flanked both my sides, both silent. Jasper sent out frequent waves of calm, but it only helped a little.

Alice had her eyes shut, concentrating on Bella's future. I couldn't bear to think what the Volturi would have done to her. What they might have already done. I pressed my lips together tightly. Several hours passed before the plane touched down. I stood up quickly, and followed the long queue out of the plane. It didn't matter if I hurried or not. There was still another flight. I looked backwards for the rest of my family.

I couldn't see them anywhere. I focused on finding Jasper's thoughts. Alice's would be too emotional for me to handle.

_What's wrong with her? Please don't go on like this… Edward, where are you? _

His thoughts were frantic. Anxiously, I dove into the crowd streaming from the back. I swiftly made my way back to the seats where I was sitting. I could hear Jasper soothing Alice amid the noise and shuffling.

"Alice!" I whispered fiercely to her, in case anyone was listening. "What's wrong?" Her face was whiter than usual, lips pale and pressed together tightly. She was trembling hard, looking frailer than ever. Jasper stood worriedly over her; Rosalie and Emmett were peering down at her, clear anxiety in their unnatural eyes.

I made a split decision. "Emmett, Rosalie, go on first. We'll take Alice to the next flight." They nodded, although Rosalie seemed to be reluctant, she kept her mouth shut when I gave her a glare.

Suddenly Alice took in a sharp breath. Her eyes snapped open, ferocious. I instinctively read her thoughts. I wish I hadn't. I saw Bella, standing in a large, elaborate hall, silent and brooding in the middle of a circle made by many red-eyed vampires. Again I saw her, crouching in the room, quiet tears flowing down her beautiful face.

I stopped myself, trying to breathe normally. Not that it mattered. Alice was already standing up with Jasper, persuading him that she was fine. She blocked her thoughts from me, a tall metal wall that barred me from entrance.

We quickly boarded the next flight to Italy. It was taking too long. Alice closed her eyes once more and Jasper calmed us all, trying to restrain himself at the same time. I kept myself from screaming at all of them, trying not to think of Bella too much - I disgusted myself too much. I didn't deserve this angel. I didn't deserve anything but hell.

Aro POV

So her name was Bella. She would have many exceptional talents when she was changed. I smiled to myself, and then resumed my cheerful expression. "Oh, bring some food for Bella, she _must _be feeling _really _hungry!"

Bella was a limp and frail figure in front of me. It was hard – but not that hard to imagine her being a powerful vampire in the future. She refused everything, except to be alone. She gave occasional annoyed responses when we pestered her.

I sighed in contentment. As usual, she ignored the feast laid in front of her. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The food smelled simply _terrible. _

"Bella, dear, how are we feeling today?" I smiled sincerely at her. She didn't even look up. Jane took an angry step forward, but I restrained her. "Sweetheart, you _do _know what we are, don't you?" Suddenly her head snapped up. Her eyes weren't as empty as before, but filled with annoyance and anger. "_Aro,"_ she spat out my name, "I know I'm talented. So hurry up and do what you want to do, because it's really _boring _here." I flinched when she said my name. Her voice was acid, filled with poison and frosty, totally unlike her usual empty monotone. I wondered what it would look like if voices could be seen.

Felix was tense, so was Demetri next to him. I kept my shocked expression in, and put on a calm face instead. "Honey, how could you say that? Now, tell me this. How did you know my name?" She stiffened. I saw it, and so did the rest. Smirking, I continued. "Someone _must _have told you. Tell us who told you." My voice was barely a dangerous whisper echoing in the hall.

I was angry. Didn't the rest of the vampires far from Volterra understand we had to keep our existence a secret? I sighed inwardly. They were much too ignorant. "Bella. Tell us. We won't hurt them." Her brown eyes met my own. Innocent. Fear. Anxiety. Hurt. A myriad of emotions were displayed in those brown eyes.

She suddenly slumped. "It's the Cullens." Her voice broke on the 'Cul'. Marcus snarled. Caius was as bored as usual. "Really," Caius mused, "I always thought Edward was fishy." Bella flinched when he said Edward's name, and I suspected some romance of a kind. I would have Jane and Alec investigate later.

"Felix, bring dear Bella back to her room, please, I think we've done enough for today."

A/N: I hope I got Aro's character properly. Remember to review! It took really long to update, I'm sorry, but life's been busy around here. Flame me! Flame me!

(: Nah, I'm not crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Wounds – Chapter Six**

Nope. Don't belong to me. Belong to the almighty Stephanie Meyer. OC's and plot are _mine. _

A/N: My legs are aching painfully. So are the joints. I think its dengue fever. I'll go see the doctor if my gums start bleeding… I hope _not. _Anyway, here's the chapter.

Felix POV

Edward was in trouble. I mentally put my face in my hands. He was _always _in trouble every time I saw him. I sighed inwardly and grasped the food tray with one hand. Going to Bella always depressed me.

Seeing her in a corner brooding was enough to dampen my normally cheerful mood to a despairing one. I silently turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello, Bella." I adopted a friendly tone. She didn't nod, didn't do anything except sit there with her hands crapped around her knees.

I shook my head and left the tray there. "Wait." A rusty, long-unused voice ordered. I don't know why, I just stopped. Maybe it was because Edward was a good friend, and Alec had told me that Bella was his love. I turned, trying to keep my emotions in check. Even resisting her was a hard task.

"Yes?" Bella was still in her normal position, but her eyes were open now, staring at me. "What do the Volturi want to do with me?" I shrugged nonchalantly although I was quite sure Aro wanted Bella to be changed. Into a monster. I shuddered.

"Change you, I suppose. You're talented." Her eyes were shut now, and she was quivering.

"And you're not?" Bella's voice was barely a whisper, a nasal sound in the silence. It sounded like she hadn't used it in a while. I shrugged again. "I don't know." My talent wasn't much too special, but for some strange reason Aro loved it and he kept me close.

Or at least was watching me. She didn't speak again, and I left, worrying now about both Edward and Bella until feeding time, where my instincts took over and I turned into a monster.

Charlie POV

"Dearly beloved, we come together…" I kicked the ground with my shoes. I knew I was acting like an eight-year old fool, but I continued. Bella was dead. Bella hadn't peacefully lain there and died, but instead was torn to shreds by the explosion. And there was no one with her.

Not a single person with her when she died. A single tear fell down my cheek, and I felt a numb surprise. I thought all my tears had been used up crying myself through the day.

The house felt far too empty. I refused to clear away Bella's possessions. It wasn't right. Billy came over everyday to watch the game with me, but I wasn't interested anymore. I just felt numb. And empty. Just like when Renee had left, bringing my daughter with her.

_Flashback_

"_Charlie, why can't you see sense?" Renee was fighting to keep her voice down already. I sighed. "Renee, sweetheart, what's wrong with Forks? It's big enough." If she had been angry before, now she was fuming with fury, a ticking bomb. It exploded._

"_I hate you." Her voice was no more than a fierce whisper. It expanded into a loud shriek. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND THIS DISGUSTING WET TOWN! I CAN'T STAY HERE ANOTHER MINUTE." _

_She was leaving me. There was only one thing left to do. Grovel. I fell to my knees in front of her. "Renee, please. Don't do this." I saw Bella, bewildered. She was small, then. "I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore." She had a suitcase in her hands, but I registered nothing. _

"_Renee, don't do this, I need you, I need Bella, the whole family needs to be together." I gabbled out the words in sheer desperation. She shook her head. "No, Charlie. Just let me go. I have to go. Just let me go." _

_My hands fell from the death grip on her elbow. She was gone. _

_End Flashback._

A/N: I have decided to stop for now and take a long shower. A long, hot, steamy shower. Ah. Thinking of it makes me want to run and go now. But I'll add it first.

Remember the flames. And the reviews. I have changed my mind. I want 40 total reviews! Please…

Celande


	7. Change

**Eternal Wounds**

_Don't own Twilight._

Aro POV

"Bring them in, Alec," I said calmly. The Cullens were here – with their mind-reader. I blanked my mind with thoughts of feedings, and of humans screaming in terror at the venom dripping from my fangs.

I laughed silently and smiled falsely at the six vampires that now stood in front of me. "Carlisle, my friend!" He gave no greeting however. I didn't give up my act, however. "What brings you here, dears?"

Edward made a sudden movement with his hand, but Alice held him back. I scrutinized the rest of them. "It's Jasper! And Emmett, too! How marvelous! And who's this? Rosalie, I presume!" Carlisle stepped forward, his face blank. The rest of them looked on coolly, faces displaying no emotion.

"Enough is enough, Aro. You know what we have come for." I paused. In truth, I didn't know. I put on a curious stare. "What, my friend, have you come for?" Edward tapped his shoe, and I grimaced inwardly. No doubt conversing with each other.

"Set her free. She has done nothing wrong, Aro. Let her go." I shrugged, an action commonly used these days. "She doesn't display much emotion. In fact, she's more of a shell than human. Why not change her? She'd be an asset to the Volturi. A great asset indeed..." I wandered off in my mind, thinking of the possibilities – they were endless.

I spied Edward biting his mouth and choking quietly. It was time – I was too impatient now, and the Cullens were complicating the situation.

Caius flowed into the room gracefully. "Caius." I nodded to him, and he walked out of the door. "_No!"_ Edward screamed, his fists balled. "Don't do this to Bella – _no!_ Please – I'll do _anything_, _please!_" He was sobbing tearlessly now, yet I felt no pity. I felt only disgust.

"Bring them out. You are not welcome here anymore." My voice was cold, and I swept up my robes to examine the process of change. "Leave, and never come back." I looked on icily as the Cullens were pulled away forcibly. They were no match for the Volturi.

Bella POV

Felix glanced at me sadly. "They're going to change you, Isabella, and it will be over. Over forever, because you will be their slave forever." I didn't reply. I _wouldn't _reply. They were monsters, all of them. I should have known better. _What have you done?_

The door opened smoothly, and the old vampire flowed in. Felix stared up, respectful, yet questioning. "Are you going to change her, master?" The vampire did not answer, instead, he knelt down beside me, his voice soft and calming, like gentle breeze. "You will feel pain, Isabella. But you must quell it. Be still."

In the corner of my mind, Felix was staring at Caius in amazement. I was surprised, too. Dipping my head, I nodded, but did not speak. The vampire leant forward and gently sank his fangs into the soft flesh of my neck.

The last thing I heard as a human was my love screaming my name.

"_Bella!"_

A/N: This isn't exactly a cliffie, but well… yeah. Sorry for not updating earlier! My legs are fine now… haha. Not that it was really a problem, but still. Thanks for the reviews! Will try to update sooner, and on other fics as well. Er… 80 reviews?

Luv ya,

Celande


End file.
